


Dream Come True

by Yaoi_Devil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, SebaCiel - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Devil/pseuds/Yaoi_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has an unusual dream and wakes up to find it coming true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first serious sebaciel fic that i wrote last year and I wrote it in the middle of the night so you can probably tell i rushed the end because I was falling asleep. I could have done a much better job with this honestly and made it sooo much more smuttier but I hope you guys like it anyway!!!  
> Find me on tumblr @ Yaoi-Devil

Lizzy had come to visit as she did every so often. Nothing out of the ordinary, until she took Ciel’s hands in hers and laid her pink lips upon his. It startled him, enough to make him blush and excuse himself. It was something he’d never encountered before. Of course as a child his parents would kiss him, but never anyone else. Ciel touched his lips replaying the scene in his mind over and over. It made him quiver. He couldn’t tell if he had enjoyed it or was disgusted by it. How strange an impulse Lizzy had. Then again, he thought, Lizzy was of that age, and she WAS older than Ciel. She had had more time to think about these urges. No wonder, her mind must be filled with things pubescent children always think about. Touching and exploring…. Ciel felt his body let go as his dreams took over.

He was in his office. Sebastian walked in with his afternoon snack, a slice of strawberry cake with whipped cream. He set it down on the desk. As Ciel reached for it, Sebastian pushed his hand away. Taken by surprise, Ciel attempted to question his Butler, but couldn’t manage to push a single word out no matter how hard he tried to speak. Sebastian leaned in, taking some whipped cream off his dessert with his gloved finger, and placing it in ciel’s mouth. Ciel couldn’t move, he was in a trance staring at the man, his scarlet eyes lighting a fire inside him. The taste in his mouth was sweet, and he could feel spit dribble from his lip. Sebastian took his finger out of ciel’s mouth, and began to lean further in to Ciel, placing his hands onto the desk for support. Ciel could feel his warm devilish breath upon his mouth, and then a pair of warm velvet lips indulging in him. Ciel felt his lips respond and greedily ate at Sebastian. He wanted more, more of this dessert he’d never eaten before. “S-Sebastian-!!”

And then he awoke. Ciel opened his eyes, panting and clutching his sheets. His skin was damp with sweat and something unfamiliar was hard between his legs. He touched his lips, running over them with his finger. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Did I just dream this? Why would I dream such a thing? Perhaps it was because of Lizzy’s event, but still... His mind was spinning with questions. He closed his eyes, and all he could see was his black clad butler. All he wanted to do was forget. How shameful, he thought, that someone so high as myself would dream such low things. But, had he disliked it? It was nothing like Lizzy’s kiss…this kiss was passionate and sweet. But it was Sebastian, a man. There was no way Ciel could kiss a man so passionately. An Earl would never shame himself so.

Ciel let out a deep sigh, his mouth dry. He needed some water to wash away this nightmare. His body shaking, Ciel arose from the bed and walked quietly to the door. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to question him. He carefully opened the door and slipped out, tiptoeing down the hall. He never noticed how soft the rugs felt with bare feet. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

“Young master is that you?"a familiar voice came from behind him. Bloody hell! Ciel quickly turned to see a dimly lit candle carried by a dimly lit butler. "Young master it’s the middle of the night, are you alright?”

Ciel nodded slightly, still stunned by his dream holder's appearance. “Y-yes I’m fine. You can go back to whatever you do at this hour...” He said in a small voice.  
“But young master, you’re never out of bed this late. There must be something amiss. Are you perhaps sick? Shall I fetch a cold towel?” He asked presumptuously, his thumb and forefinger holding his chin, head cocked.

“No, that won’t be necessary, I’m alright.” Ciel assured, his hands clutching into fists.

“Then what is the problem young master? Might I add I heard you faintly calling my name not too long ago?” Sebastian said in a slightly amused tone. At this comment, Ciel felt his face turn hot and goosebumps ran up his arms.

“N-nothing Sebastian, I just needed some water is all. Bring a glass to my room at once.” He demanded. Sebastian could hear the young master holding something back in his voice. He knew something strange was the matter, and was determined to find out what it could possibly be. He sensed it was a bad dream, as the master usually had these. Perhaps he could soothe the child back to sleep. How could one be the butler of the Phantomhives if he could not simply help his master with his troublings? Sebastian smirked but wiped it away as soon as it appeared.

"Very well." Sebastian said, bowing and continuing down the hallway.

Ciel waited til he was around the corner before clutching his chest. His heart was pounding hard against his ribs. His knees wobbled as he hurried back to his bedroom and into the bed sheets once again. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to slow down his heart rate. Surely Sebastian could sense such things. If his heart was still like this when Sebastian returned, he would become suspicious.

As soon as Ciel thought his heart was finally calm enough, Sebastian turned the door handle and walked in, glass in hand. Ciel sat up and felt his heart begin to race once again. Bloody hell! He walked to Ciel's side of the bed where the nightstand was and held out the glass for his master. His hands shaking, Ciel gripped the cup and drank half of it before setting it down.

"Thank you Sebastian, you may leave now." He said in a low tone. But Sebastian didn't budge. Ciel frowned at him, giving him a shove with his foot. "Well go on, leave I said!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian sighed, shaking his head.

"Young master, I cannot leave until you are satisfied and healthy, both physically and mentally. Now tell me, what is the matter?" Sebastian was quite amused now at the young master's scrunched pouty face. Was a deliciously troublesome child this was. Ciel stared at him with wide eyes, his eyebrows furrowed now. Sebastian could see Ciel's body loosen up, his fists unclenching and his body lowering to a hunch. He couldn't win here, he knew. Ciel's hands fell to his lap, and his feet bare over the sheets. The air was rather cold, he thought. He let out a sigh.

"I had a bad dream is all. There, is that better?" Ciel's voice trembled. This wasn't new to Sebastian. The young master frequently had nightmares about his past, but unlike this time, he seemed to wipe away all the other ones with no trouble. This one seemed to be eating at him differently.

"Please excuse me for asking, Young Master, but what was this dream about?" Sebastian could see Ciel's eyes widen at his words and his body tense up once again. Ciel's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he remembered the dream. Yes, Ciel, what was that dream about? Those silky demon lips, and such sweet tastes...

"Young Master, are you...blushing?" Sebastian could see a pink hue spread from ear to ear across the boy's face. Ciel covered his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed.

"It was nothing Sebastian, alright?! Just leave, I can deal with this on my own!" Sebastian heard through Ciel's muffled lips. Sebastian knew humans all too well. They were strange creatures, but what was most strange was their vulnerability to touch. Humans loved intimacy. They could be manipulated with it, and tricked with it also. So Sebastian knew just what to do in such a tough situation, just like other situations where this was necessary.

Sebastian leaned in close to his master, his lips centimeters away from ciel's ear, and whispered in a seductive breathy voice, "Young master, will you tell me what is the matter, or will i have to lure it out of you?"

Ciel instantly reacted by surprise, falling back onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, just high enough for sebastian to be able to lean in closer, his hands onto the bed for support, and stare into ciel's sapphire blue eyes. This...this i-is just like...the dream..Ciel thought. Sebastian leaned to his ear once again, "Well, Young Master?" he cooed. Ciel's breathing had become heavy. He could feel a slight warmth against his body as Sebastian hung above him. It made his body shiver.

"Y-you." a small, almost inaudible voice came from the boy. Sebastian whispered once more.

"Say that again, please?"

"Y-you Sebastian...it w-was about...you." Sebastian pulled back a bit.

"Was is the dream where i die, Young Master?" he asked in a curious voice. Ciel shook his head, his silver locks swaying.

"It was a new one." he mumbled.

"Oh please, tell me about it, Young master." Sebastian urged. Even after drinking water, ciel's mouth still felt dry. He stared into Sebastian's ruby red eyes and bit his lip.  
"I can show you." ciel whispered before leaning into the remaining space between them and gently kissing sebastian on the lips.

What was he doing?! he thought. An earl would never disgrace his name by violating a butler so, but...it felt right, like this was where he belonged. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling his closer and making himself fall back onto the sheets. Sebastian held himself up, amazed at this newly developed character from his master. Had he possibly taken his tactics too far, or was this bound to happen? Sebastian didn't mind, he was enjoying finally being able to give into his sexual urges in his human form. Ciel's small lips were so effortlessly mingling with his own, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.

Ciel flinched, his body curving upwards, as he felt sebastian's bare hand traveling up his naked chest. Sebastian's fingers stopped at his small nipples and began to rub them. Ciel had never felt this strange sensation before. He wriggled his body against Sebastian's hand and moaned in a voice he didn't know he had. "Aahh...nnnhh..Se-sebast-nn-ah!" Such a peculiar but pleasurable sensation was filling Ciel's body. Upon hearing his master so vulnerable, Sebastian felt himself grow hard beneath his slacks. Such a beautiful sound, one he had been craving to hear for years. With his eyes closed, all Ciel could feel was Sebastian's lips and his velvety hands fingering his now hard nipples. Sweat began to bead on his skin and his body was telling him he wanted something else. He pulled himself up to Sebastian's ear and whispered, "Give me more, that's an order."  
Sebastian gave a devilish smile before obliging to his master's wishes. He pulled away from ciel's plump lips, and travelled slowly down, kissing his cheeks and moving to ciel's oh so delicate neck. He wrapped his lips around and began to pleasure his master- kissing, licking, sucking, biting his porcelain skin. Ciel moaned, his toes curling in pleasure and his hands gripping at sebastian's soft hair. "Nnnhhaaahh.....aaaah....hhhaahhh-nnaaahh!!" He couldn't hold back his voice, these new sensations were too much to handle. But he had ordered this, and he was gonna eat everything on his plate.

It was at this point that Ciel realized something was happening between his legs once again. In between all these feelings, Sebastian had propped his leg up onto the bed and was rubbing against Ciel's crotch. He felt himself become wet, and wondered if he had peed involuntarily against the stress on his body. Mortified, he quickly pulled away from sebastian and sat up. Sebastian stared at him with concern and almost disappointment in his eyes. "Young master?"

"I...I think i soiled the sheets..." he muttered, covering his face. Sebastian stared in confusion before looking down and chuckling.

"Young master, it's not urine." he said with a grin.

"Eh? What else could it be you moron?!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian reached down and dabbed the liquid with his finger, bringing it to his mouth and licking it. Ciel grimaced.  
"It seems you have been enjoying yourself a bit too much." Sebastian said smugly, licking his lips as a grin spread across his face. He crawled across the bed, his face inches away from Ciel's. "Could you remove your clothes, please?"

Ciel was hesitant, but began to undo the buttons of his gown. By now it seemed Ciel's blush was now permanent on his face."Young Master, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I see you without clothes every day, how is this any different?" Sebastian uttered.

Ciel shifted in the sheets a bit. "It's not like every day you're...doing this to me." he mumbled. As Ciel finished the last button, he looked up to see sebastian coming nearer, one hand on the bed and the other loosening his tie.

"Please young master," Sebastian's words were like melted chocolate, flowing so delicately, but painfully sweet, "lie on the bed, let me find that deep place inside of you, and let your agony seep away, until your body is crying with pleasure..." Ciel felt a shiver up his spine. Sebastian's lips met once again with his skin, but a much lower place. Sebastian's tongue glided across Ciel's small cotton candy colored nipples, already hard from before. Ciel threw his head back, his body paralyzed with pleasure. His frail hands gripped the sheets with such force, he could've sworn he ripped them. "nn-nn! Sebastian...hhnnn...aaah....nnmmm." his moans came more frequent now, music to Sebastian's ears. He wanted nothing more than to please his master, and it seemed he was doing it well.

Seeing as how well this was going, Sebastian decided to test his master, and venture farther. Sebastian's head continued to fall lower and lower out of Ciel's sight. This made him nervous, his body wiggling under Sebastian's hands, who were now running across his ribs. Such touch was alien to Ciel, his body spasming in reaction. And then, his butler had reached a place only ciel had ever known to dispose of waste. But now, it was sticking straight up, larger than he'd ever seen it before, and dripping in clear liquid. He stared at his butler, anxious at what he was about to do next. Sebastian looked up at the boy and smiled at his eyes wide with fear, and then looked back down at his aching member, soaked in precum.

Sebastian began by licking every drop, his tongue flicking up from the base and wrapping around the tip. Ciel's body shook in distress, his back arched off the bed and his teeth biting his lips. These sensations were unbearable, he was in complete agony trying to elude these feelings from himself. But he couldn't hide. He was overtaken by his butler, left open for him to see everything he had to offer, vulnerable to any tricks. But this was only the beginning.

Suddenly, Ciel felt his member become engulfed in a warm wet case, sucking his boyhood away. Sebastian had taken Ciel completely in his mouth, sucking him hard and fast. Ciel couldn't catch up, his breathing becoming fast and his body convulsing. His hands reached in the air but grabbed nothing. He felt helpless, but in endless euphoria. His hips began to rock against Sebastian's mouth instinctively, an action Sebastian hadn't expected from such a shy contender. Tears began to well up in Ciel's eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He could barely speak, but managed to push his voice against the pleasure.

"S-se-sebasti-ian...nnhh...S-something's...h..h..h-happening!!" Sebastian could hear the slight distress in his master's cry, and waited for his prize. Sebastian's mouth still immersed in his dessert, Ciel's head was thrown back in ecstasy as he gave into the suffering. His pulsing cock couldn't handle the pressure anymore, and presented in Sebastian's mouth was Ciel's first (and delicious, Sebastian adds) orgasm. The excruciating sensation filled his master's body and then, Ciel fell limp against the sheets, his chest inflating and deflating heavily as he panted. He closed his eyes. His mind swirled around, he couldn't get his bearings straight. He looked down towards sebastian, who was licking his lips.

"S-sebastian...it wasn't...pee?" he whimpered. Sebastian smirked and shook his head.

"Surely not Young Master, I'm quite surprised you've not learned what this is yet. Perhaps we shall take a lesson in anatomy tomorrow?" Sebastian said, his devilish grin teasing at his master. Ciel shuddered and rolled over, his naked body curling smooth against the sheets. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, not to mention ashamed and guilty.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a low tone. "You performed your duties well today. That is all. You may leave now."

The butler pulled himself from the bed, straightened his tie and stood upright. "Are you sure, young master?" he cocked his head and waited for a response. The boy lay motionless on the sheets, curled in a ball. "One more thing.." he heard his master's tiny voice mumble. Ciel rolled around, got up on his knees and gripped Sebastian's tie, bringing him nose to nose with his butler. He pressed his trembling lips against Sebastian's and savored his new treat.

"Now, that is all."


End file.
